Ça n'appartient qu'à nous
by MissKitty28
Summary: Plus de deux ans après leur séparation, petit aperçu de ce que la relation de Buffy et Spike est devenue. (Spuffy post-saison 12, univers comics -mais peut être lue sans avoir lu les comics).


**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTT**

Une soirée comme beaucoup d'autres s'était entamée au sein du nouveau QG du Scooby Gang. Les arrivées progressives chez Alex et Dawn avaient peu à peu animé la maison de ses quelques bavardages et éclats de rire, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude les samedis soirs.

Dawn observait distraitement les mouvements dans le salon depuis le comptoir de la cuisine, contre lequel elle s'était accoudée le temps que le repas qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner à sa fille soit réchauffé — elle avait lancé la casserole quelques minutes plus tôt. Depuis sa place, elle portait une attention plus particulière à sa soeur et Spike, qui étaient debouts près du canapé et regardaient ensemble sur l'écran du téléphone du vampire. Une scène qui aurait pu paraître banale pour deux amis, s'ils n'avaient pas présenté un tableau aussi intime. Le blond avait négligemment enlacé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qui avait pour sa part appuyé son dos contre son torse. Sa tête reposait contre la joue du vampire, qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle effectuait de douces caresses sur son bras. Spike tenait le téléphone portable de son autre main, et l'avait positionné de sorte à ce que l'un comme l'autre puissent voir l'écran, auquel ils adressaient de temps à autres des sourires amusés, au fil du déroulement de la vidéo qu'ils visionnaient.

Buffy et Spike avaient mis un terme à leur relation deux ans et demi plus tôt.

Mais ils s'aimaient encore, c'était indéniable.

La cadette Summers observait cette danse, ce flirt habituel entre eux, d'un regard à la fois curieux et amusé. Leur relation avait toujours été entourée de mystère et leur rupture en avait surpris plus d'un. Mais force était de constater que depuis leur séparation, ils avaient malgré tout conservé les petites attentions qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient restés physiquement proches et sentimentalement liés. Leurs mains se trouvaient facilement, que ce soit pour venir en soutien à l'autre lors d'un combat, ou dans des situations aussi banales qu'une discussion dans le salon.

Il y avait toujours prétexte à un rapprochement. Un prétexte à ce qu'ils soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. À ce que leurs genoux se touchent ou à ce que les dos de leurs mains se frôlent. Dawn, comme tous les autres membres du Scooby, avait pris l'habitude de les voir en ces dispositions, qui ne différaient finalement pas tellement de l'époque où ils étaient ensemble.

Mais quand le soir approchait, ou quand venait le moment de se séparer, ils se disaient au revoir avec une accolade et retournaient chacun dans leurs appartements et lits respectifs. Voilà ce qui avait réellement changé.

Elle poussa un soupir contenu. _Un mystère_, se répéta t-elle en ne les quittant pas du regard.

Mais encore une fois, Dawn était consciente de combien leur relation était difficile à définir. Probablement même pour eux.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTT**

La Tueuse et le vampire avaient été appelés un peu plus tard cette nuit là par Dowling, suite à deux meurtres particulièrement sauvages. Les origines surnaturelles de l'assaillant ne faisaient pas de doute. De profondes traces de griffures et de morsures apparaissaient sur les corps des victimes. Il était plus de minuit et ils étaient encore ensemble chez Dawn et Alex quand ils avaient été contactés.

L'investigation avait été particulièrement fastidieuse. Ils avaient erré près de deux heures sans parvenir à localiser le démon suspecté. Leur recherche avait fini par se révéler fructueuse, et une course-poursuite s'était entamée dans le Port de San Francisco. Le démon avait fini par mener Buffy et Spike dans le dépôt d'une enseigne de voitures, qui était évidemment fermée à cette heure —mais la porte avait été pulvérisée en une fraction de seconde.

Le combat s'était engagé rapidement, une fois à l'intérieur. Le démon avait une carrure particulièrement imposante et leur donna beaucoup de fil à retordre.

« Spike ! Ça va ?! » lança la Tueuse depuis son point de chute.

Le vampire avait été violemment expédié à travers une baie vitrée et avait douloureusement atterri dans le bureau d'un des concessionnaires.

« Génial ! » lança le vampire avec une ironie notable, tout en se relevant parmi les bris de verre.

Il sauta par-dessus l'encadrement de la fenêtre à travers laquelle il avait été projeté et adressa un regard furieux au démon, qui se dirigeait à nouveau vers Buffy. Cette dernière s'était relevée et venait d'entamer une nouvelle série de coups de poings, qui le firent reculer.

« Je crois que tu l'as vexé, » dit Spike dans un léger ricanement quand le démon commença à pousser des rugissements plus accentués que les précédents.

« Tant mieux ! » s'amusa t-elle en retour, néanmoins attentive aux mouvements de leur ennemi.

Ils se tenaient désormais côte à côte, les poings en avant, parfaitement synchronisés dans leurs attaques.

Quelques minutes de combat supplémentaires furent suffisantes à ce qu'ils parviennent enfin à l'éliminer, laissés essoufflés par leur bataille.

« Eh bah, enfin ! » lança la Tueuse en s'adossant contre une voiture. « J'ai cru qu'on n'en verrait jamais le bout. »

« Un vrai dur à cuire, » renchérit le vampire en se positionnant à côté d'elle.

D'un mouvement, la jeune femme glissa une main dans la poche intérieure de la veste en jean de Spike et en sortit son téléphone. Elle avait oublié le sien chez Dawn et Alex.

« Trois heures et demi du matin, on a fait pire, » dit-elle en regardant l'heure sur l'écran. « On appelle Dowling pour lui signaler que c'est bon ? Va falloir récupérer le corps, » dit-elle en désignant le démon du menton.

« Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée, » approuva Spike.

« Je lui envoie un message. »

Elle pianota rapidement sur l'écran du téléphone.

« Les concessionnaires vont se poser des questions, » dit-il en jetant un oeil aux voitures abîmées autour d'eux par leur récent combat.

« C'est un moindre mal, » répondit Buffy en regardant à son tour. Elle venait de terminer le message et tendit son téléphone au vampire, qui le remit dans sa veste, à sa place initiale. « Ils ne devraient pas tarder… »

« Fatiguée ? »

« Ce combat m'a étrangement mise en pleine forme. L'adrénaline fait des miracles, » dit-elle amusée.

« Pareil. »

Spike la contempla de longues secondes, son regard animé d'une lueur nouvelle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et commença à déposer une traînée de baisers dans le creux de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux sous la tendresse de son inquisition et laissa échapper un murmure d'appréciation.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ce soir ou pas ? » dit-il finalement tout en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, avant de lui répondre d'un faux air nonchalant.

« J'avais rien d'autre de prévu ! »

« Je suis ton second choix ? » fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

Buffy eut un sourire franc. Elle secoua la tête, amusée.

« Viens par là, » dit-elle en amenant ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, dans lequel ils se perdirent très rapidement. Leur étreinte se resserra considérablement quand Buffy enveloppa ses bras autour du cou du vampire et qu'il enserra sa taille en réponse. Spike finit par rompre le moment à contre-cœur, quand il sentit que leur désir commençait à rendre pressant leur besoin d'un contact plus étroit.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer avant… de finir par faire ça ici, » dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau brièvement sur le recoin des lèvres.

« Hum hum, » marmonna t-elle perdue dans le moment. « Depuis quand ça te retient d'être ailleurs que dans un lit ? » demanda t-elle taquine.

« Pas que ça me retienne mon coeur, mais Dowling ne devrait pas tarder avec tous les collègues, » finit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Buffy poussa un soupir. « C'est vrai, ce serait pas très professionnel de notre part. Vaut mieux rentrer. Mais vite alors. Genre, maintenant. ».

Spike approuva. « T'as donné les coordonnées, ils trouveront l'emplacement pour le démon, » s'empressa t-il de dire.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent à nouveau et ils quittèrent précipitamment les lieux. Ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé en direction de l'appartement de Spike, qui se trouvait plus près que celui de la Tueuse.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTT**

_Plus tard dans la nuit…_

Le couple de blonds était enlacé dans le lit de Spike, depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. Ils étaient semi-endormis, nus sous les couvertures, dans un état de profonde léthargie. Le vampire laissait traîner une main caressante sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« Je trouve ça bien… » laissa échapper Buffy dans un murmure, les yeux fermés.

« Hmm, quoi ? » demanda Spike en revenant légèrement à la conscience.

La Summers releva la tête vers lui, l'une de ses mains prenant appui contre son torse.

« Ce qu'on fait. Ce qu'on est. En ce moment. Ça me plaît, » dit-elle sincère.

« Moi aussi, » sourit-il.

« Ça nous donne du temps, de l'espace. On est affranchis de l'image de couple. On vit les choses librement. Quand on en a envie, comme on les sent. Sans avoir besoin de mettre un nom sur ce qu'on a. » Elle marqua une brève pause, cherchant ses mots. « Ça n'appartient qu'à nous. »

Spike passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux. « C'est peut-être tout ce dont on avait besoin. »

Buffy hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que les autres sont aveugles à ce qui se passe, mais… je n'ai pas envie de l'expliquer, de mettre des mots. J'ai juste envie… que ce soit entre toi et moi, » finit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

« On se contente de vivre les choses telles qu'elles nous viennent… »

Buffy hocha la tête doucement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes… ça n'a jamais été la question de toute façon. »

« Vraiment pas, » dit-il alors qu'ils apposaient leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

.

**FIN**


End file.
